Talk:Armstrong
Cutler or Armstrong? How do we idenify who was who? Thief12 (talk) 17:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Armstrong was identified as TAC3 on the computer moniters with the agents' camera footage. The agent in the cap who was on the ground when Jack kicked him, had a POV shot of Jack kicking him shown on the moniters, with the identification "TAC6". As Armstrong was TAC3, this makes the capped agent Cutler. :However, I'm not sure if the picture we have is the same guy as the asian agent knocked out by Jack. The guy knocked out by Jack has a hooded jacket which this guy doesn't have. I'm unconvinced it's the same actor either - the knocked out guy seemed to have slightly longer hair and seemed older. However, I'm not watching a great quality version of the episode so could be wrong--Acer4666 (talk) 23:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm rewatching the episode right now so I'll have to check that scene again. And who was Nash? Thief12 (talk) 00:05, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I believe Nash is the guy dressed as a vagrant who chucks the little camera bot inside - he's not identifiable based on in-universe stuff, but just by the resemblance to Thomas Christian the actor. Check it out let me know if you agree they're the same person--Acer4666 (talk) 00:14, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think you're right. They look pretty much alike. Thief12 (talk) 01:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Compare *Indeed different actors. Didn't notice the hood. MY bad. But I think that's a stunt role so perhaps the hooded Asian actor is a stunt double? *Did that vagrant agent take part in the raid? Because I didn't see him anywhere after Erik entered the factory. William (talk) 04:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't believe that the vagrant agent (ie Thomas Christian) was ever seen inside the factory, but on Navarro's screen there is a camera labelled "Nash" that is inside the factory so in-universe he did go inside (that camera isn't the throwbot cam because that's labelled "RV1"). ::As for Armstrong, although they may have been trying to double the actors they had at the marketplace inside the factory, it would be too speculative to match them up based on them being asian and so we can't state that Armstrong is the recurring asian CIA agent who pops up in both episodes. He might be given a name later though--Acer4666 (talk) 09:12, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Well let's just wait and see then. --William (talk) 10:03, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Actor Despite the difference in hair, now I do think his actor is Vincent Wang. William (talk) 08:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Status I read the above discussions about the identity of Armstrong and about how there might be/probably are multiple CIA agents of East Asian descent appearing in Live Another Day, and now I'm confused. But let me tell you what I thought I saw as I was watching Live Another Day on DVD: I thought I saw an Asian CIA field agent with big ears appearing in the very first scene of the series, walking with Staines and Erik Ritter through the marketplace. Then, I felt pretty confident I saw the same exact guy accompanying agents I believed to be Staines, Cutler (which is now in question, see Cutler's talk page), Ritter, and Kate Morgan to the projects to apprehend Bauer again. Then I thought I saw this big-eared Asian agent again walking with Audrey Boudreau and agents Nash and Morgan away from the park bench and the building with Cheng's sniper in the finale. Then the second shooter jumped out and fired a lot of shots really quickly before getting away, and I saw some agents fall to the ground. When the dust cleared, Audrey was standing with a bullet wound in her side, and Nash and Morgan seemed to be the only two agents left standing. Nash said they had two agents down. Does anybody else know what I'm talking about? The Asian agent that apparently gets killed in the finale, is he David Cheung, Vincent Wang, Armstrong, maybe two of those three, none of the above...?--Sampson789 (talk) 07:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :I believe Vincent Wang played Armstrong, and David Cheung played the recurring "big eared" agent you are describing above--Acer4666 (talk) 13:44, April 9, 2015 (UTC)